No title
by redmoon3
Summary: Tsuna is worse than a loser, he's practically invisible. He decides that that needs to change and so he selected the coolest kid in school to teach him the ways of cool, but you know what they say: the course of [coolness] never did run smooth.


**Author's Note:** I know, I'm terrible. I have all these stories that I haven't updated in forever and here I am staring another one. Don't kill me ***hi** **des behind rock*** I couldn't stop myself though I just re-read high school debut and then read another story called cyboy and had to write this!

 **Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

 **Warnings:** Fan-service? Definite OOC-ness. Bad grammar (No spell check either). Punctuation and me don't mix well. Bad attempts at humor!

"blah blah" - Talking

 _Blah blah_ \- Thoughts

* * *

Tsuna was the most unpopular boy in school. No one bothered to pay any attention to him; in fact it was like he didn't exist at all. That's why he decided that it was time for a change. It was time he became a cooler person.

Everyday he looked through magazines, researched on the web and watched all those lame, girly dramas with the cool guys in them to get an idea of how to do it.

He would wear the latest fashions when out and knew all the latest trends, but something was missing.

People would stare at him strangely and he would hear them whispering about him. It was strange; he was doing everything the magazines said and acted the way guys did in the dramas, but somehow he always fell short.

In the end he decided that maybe you couldn't just teach yourself to be cool, and so he came up with the idea of finding someone to teach him. It was a little hard though when you were so invisible.

Then one day he saw him, Giotto Vongola, the most popular guy in school and he had been awestruck. The way he carries himself with what looked like no effort, the casual way in which he spoke, his fiery blue eyes and his impeccably neat way of dressing, totally opposite from him. He had decided that it had to be him.

He had put a note in his locker asking to meet him on the rooftop during lunch. That's how he found himself here in front of Giotto, who was staring at him coolly.

Giotto was annoyed at being asked to meet during lunch and toyed with the idea of just ditching whoever it was, but in the end had felt obligated to at least see them.

When he saw who had called him out he had been surprised. It was a boy, most likely a freshman with crazy brown hair, brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses, and wearing a little too much cologne that made Giotto almost choke. His uniform wasn't any nicer his tie was askew, his blazer was too big, and overall he just looked a mess.

Neither of them said anything for a moment as they just stared at each other.

 _He looks even cooler in person!_ Tsuna thought start-eyed.

"Well?" Giotto asked a little impatiently and a little creeped out by the look he was getting.

Startled out of his thoughts Tsuna squeaked a little before speaking. "U-um... I'm first year Tsunayoshi Sawada and..." He trailed off for a moment. "Well... You see... You're the coolest guy in school so I was just wondering." He paused to collect himself.

 _Oh no._ Giotto inwardly groaned. _Don't tell me this is a confession. Better just let him down before he says anything._

"Can you teach me how to be cool?" Tsuna blurted out at the same time Giotto said, "sorry, but I'm not Interested."

They both stared at each other silently before Tsuna broke it with "what?!"

Giotto awkwardly scratched at his cheek and shrugged. "It sounded like some kind of confession."

"No way," Tsuna groaned. "I knew I should have practiced what I was going to say." He mumbled.

 _Practice?_ Giotto mused. Hmm.

"Err, anyway..." Tsuna trailed off, losing his nerve after that shock. "Um! Nevermind! Forget I said anything!" He flailed around with a bright red face and then ran away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Giotto.

Adjusting his glasses and trying to regain his breath he huffed a sigh. "That was close."

"What was close?" A voice questioned from behind him.

Jumping in surprise he turned around and came face to face with kyouko. Tsuna couldn't believe it she was talking to him! _What do I do? What do I say?_ "U-uh, nothing, nothing at all." He waved his hands around.

She smiled at him. "Oh, I see." There was silence after that and after a few more seconds she waved and walked to her class.

 _Idiot!_ Tsuna mentally freaked. _You just missed your chance to have an actual conversation with her! This chance might never come again_ , tears streamed down his face dramatically.

"Is it really something to cry over?" Giotto's voice broke through his breakdown.

"Of course it is! She might never talk to me ever again. It might've been my only chance!" He sobbed, but then quickly sobered when he recalled who it was. "I-I mean, it's not a big deal." He stuttered, trying to sound cool.

Giotto had to admit that he was an amusing guy. "Is that why you want to become cool? For that girl?"

Maybe he was willing to teach him. He was getting a little excited and didn't really pay attention to any words aside from "you want to become cool?". He nodded vehemently, "will you teach me?"

Tsk! "No, it's too much work." Giotto rejected and walked away when the bell for class rang, leaving a disappointed Tsuna behind.

True, he did have a bit of a (huge) crush on her, but that's not the reason why he wanted to be cool. _Oh, well, I knew he probably wouldn't teach me from the start. No use getting upset about it._ Still, he was a little sad about it. Ever since he was young he has pretty much been invisible, only being spoken to when group projects came about. As such he never had any friends even though he had been in the same school with the same kids for years.

Upon entering high school he thought things would change but it was still the same; he was still invisible and he still had no friends. After nothing changed he decided that maybe becoming cooler would help, but it was hard to suddenly become cool, especially when you're such a big nerd.

 _I guess I'll just have to work harder._ Tsuna thought as he looked through all his magazines, marking things he thought looked cool and writing things down about how cool people act.

By the end of the day Tsuna felt pretty good about the outfits he marked and made a note to go buy them this weekend. Maybe he could try out some of the cool lines he read in the magazines, too. With that thought in mind he made his way home.

There was a commotion up ahead. "That's for trying to move in on my girlfriend." He heard a voice say and then a grunt. A fight. Tsuna hated fights; they were scary.

Still, without really thinking about it he ran towards the fight and getting between the fight he started shouting. "What are you doing?! Using violence on people is terrible!"

In the end he got beat up, too, but even though he was in pain he looked to the other guy and asked, "are you ok?"

The guy stared at him in shock and now that Tsuna was able to see his face he saw that it was Giotto.

"Giotto..." He trailed off as Giotto stood.

"You didn't have to do that." He said as he wiped some blood off his mouth and looked away. "Think before you act next time. Did you think you would win or something?"

"Y-yeah, I know." Tsuna bowed his head, so his bangs covered his eyes. "I wasn't really thinking about the consequences. I just thought those guys were terrible for doing something like that and I wanted them to know."

Giotto started a little at that and stared at him in disbelief. "Well, thanks anyway..." He said awkwardly. "Can you walk?"

Unsure, Tsuna unsteadily tried to stand and managed to with the help of the wall. Taking a few steps he nodded. "Good." Giotto said.

Gathering his courage Tsuna spoke. "U-um, about earlier-"

Giotto cut him off. "If it's about teaching you the answer is still no."

"O-oh." Tsuna murmured looking at the ground.

"If the reason you wanna be cool so badly is that girl it's not worth it." He said as they stood in the alley.

"That's not it!" Tsuna said loudly, startling Giotto. He hesitated for a moment, but figured he might as well say it. "I-I don't have any friends. I just want to..." He trailed off, bangs covering his face again.

Giotto felt something then. Running a hand through his hair he breathed out harshly through his nose. "Give me your phone." He held out his hand.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up, but as if on autopilot was already putting his phone in Giotto's hand. He watched as he pushed some buttons on his phone and then pulled out his own phone. There was the sound of receiving a message and he returned the phone.

"I messaged you my address. Tomorrow's Saturday be at my house by 10." With that Giotto walked out of the alley and headed home. He really doesn't have any friends. There hadn't been one contact in his phone aside from his mom. He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. He had the number of the coolest guy in the school and they were gonna hang out tomorrow. Feeling giddy the rest of the day went by in a blur of his mom fussing over him and him reassuring her that he was fine and before he knew it it was Saturday.

He decided to wear the coolest clothes he had. He combed his hair to try and tame it a little and he put his glasses on. Looking in the mirror he smiled, he definitely looked cool.

Heading over to Giotto's place he rang the doorbell and waited. As soon as the door open he was pleased to see Giotto's shocked face. Maybe he looks cooler than he thought

Giotto for his part gaped at Tsuna, taking in the glossy purple flowered dress shirt, black cargo shorts, moccasins, and a few too many accessories. "W-what are you wearing?!"

"I look cool, huh?" Tsuna grinned.

"On what planet?!"

"Ehh?!"

Dragging Tsuna in the house Giotto face-palmed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Cliche story is cliche, but hope you enjoyed the first chapters despite that!


End file.
